


Man's worst boyfriend

by zaynandlouis



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Cheating, Crack, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/zaynandlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiger gets lonely while zach's away in new york.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's worst boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't encourage zach to be in love with his dog. he just is.

zach fumbles with his keys, unlocking the door with shaking hands. he’s just returning from new york, and he’s so eager to see tiger again he can barely contain himself. 

he finally gets the door open, shuffling in and dropping his bags in the foyer. 

rushing up the stairs so fast he almost trips, he calls out tiger’s name. there’s no bark of reply, but he can hear soft whimpering coming from his room. he frowns. 

"tiger? tiger, buddy?" zach calls again, following the noises to his bedroom door and slowly inching it open. 

he sees tiger first, but as he pushes the door open more he can see what looks like bella’s paw overlapping tiger’s, and then bella’s snout pressed to tiger’s neck. 

she seems oblivious to zach’s presence, but tiger meets zach’s eyes. 

zach’s frozen in place, gaping at the sight before him. he can’t believe this. tiger cheating on him is heart breaking enough, but in the room they  _share_. 

tiger’s eyes beg him not to go, but zach can’t stand to look at the two of them together a minute longer. he runs downstairs, collapsing on the sofa and trying to will the tears stinging his eyes not to flow down his cheeks. 

when zach hears tiger padding down the stairs he sniffles and sits up straighter. he doesn’t want tiger to know how upset he is. he feels pathetic enough already. 

tiger sits at the edge of the sofa, waiting for zach to invite him up. zach pats the cushion beside him but doesn’t make eye contact.

they sit in silence for a long time, neither of them making a sound. zach thinks he might hear bella walking around upstairs, but he tries not to think about it. he has no right to be mad at her, when it’s tiger who did the cheating, but he can’t help have a little animosity.

"just.." zach starts, finally breaking the silence, "why?"

tiger says nothing, but turns his head to look at zach.

 ”was it loneliness? or do i mean nothing to you,” zach continues, voice cracking with the effort not to cry.  

putting a paw on zach’s thigh, tiger makes puppy dog eyes. 

"stop," zach sighs, suppressing a smile. "you know i can’t be mad at you when you give me those."

just as zach’s about to give in, bella makes her way down the stairs. tiger turns, keeping his paw on zach’s thigh and growling at her. bella holds her head high, barking at them once, as if to assert her lack of fault in the situation, before retreating to the garage. 

tiger turns back to zach once she’s gone, cocking his head, silently asking if they’re still okay. zach nods at him, reaching a hand up to scratch behind his ears. 

"i love you," zach whispers, voice still sad. he hasn’t exactly forgiven tiger, but he knows that they  _both_  need to work on their relationship. tiger, of course, needs to stay faithful, and zach needs to put more effort in taking tiger with him when he travels. 

tiger nudges zach’s cheek with his wet nose, and zach smiles.


End file.
